Fenrir, was du getan hast
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Die meisten Kinder hatten Angst vor ihm. Man muss sagen er ist ein recht gehässiges und schlimmes Kind gewesen war. Immer bedrohlich anderen gegenüber. Immer voller Hass mir gegenüber. Weil ich normal war und dazu gehörte. ABGESCHLOSSEN


**Fenrir, was du getan hast**

* * *

Er war schon immer sehr einsam gewesen und suchte immer nach Anerkennung und einer Aufgabe.

Die meisten Kinder hatten Angst vor ihm. Man muss sagen er ist ein recht gehässiges und schlimmes Kind gewesen war. Immer bedrohlich anderen gegenüber. Immer voller Hass mir gegenüber. Weil ich normal war und dazu gehörte.

Er sagte mir, dass er als kleiner Junge gebissen worden war.

Seine Eltern hatten behauptet, dass er von nun an schlecht und verdorben gewesen war und verstoßen ihn. Unterschlupf fand er unfreiwillig bei mir.

Meine naive Mutter hatte Mitleid mit dem kleinen untersetzten Jungen, am heiligen Abend vor ihrer Haustür stand, gehabtNiemand sollte an Weinachten, allein sein. So ihre Begründung. Weinachten war ab da, als die schlimmste Jahreszeit, in meinem Kalender gezeichnet. Denn immer an Weinachten passierte ein Mord an einem Menschen, der mir was bedeutete. Näher darauf eingehen möchte ich nicht, aber ich weiß wer es getan hat.

Ich gebe nun meinem Schrecken und meiner Angst ein Gesicht: Fenrir Greyback.

Zusammen wurden wir in Hogwarts eingeschult. Slytherin wurde sein Haus, unmittelbar nachdem der sprechende Hut seinen Kopf berührte. Ich kam natürlich nach Gryffindor, wie alle in der Familie.

Zusammen mit Lord Voldemort, damals bekannt als Tom Riddle, haben wir den Unterricht besucht. Damals verstand ich nicht wie es jemand schaffen konnte, Fenrirs Vertrauen und Respekt zu gewinnen. Heute weiß ich, dass Riddle immer gut in solchen Dingen gewesen war. Schon bald erfuhr Tom sein schreckliches Geheimnis.

Ich bekam es mit, da ich mich genau an der Stelle befand, als er es ihm sagte. "Du bist ein Ausgestoßener, du musst dich rächen an jenen die normal sind." Auf diese Worte hin hatte, der Werwolf freudig genickt. "Was soll ich tun mein Meister?" "Erwarte meinen Befehl." Was weiter geschah weiß ich nicht, denn ich habe mich weggedreht bin gegangen. Zu groß war meine Angst vor den beiden Slytherins. Denn ich war sehr klein und schmächtig. Fenrirs Hass auf mich war noch immer nicht gedämpft und Tom Riddle hatte Gefallen daran gefunden mich, bei jeder Gelegenheit, genüsslich zu foltern. Aber das tat er nur wenn wir allein waren.

Meine Jahre in Hogwarts strichen nur langsam schleichend dahin. In den Ferien kam ich immer nach Hause. Wir hatten ein hübsches kleines Haus in der Winkelgasse.

Mein unfreiwilliger Bruder kam auch immer. Fast nie war er zu Hause. Meist traf er sich mit sehr seltsamen Gestallten. Meine Mutter machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um ihn und mein Vater bereute, dass wir Fenrir überhaupt aufgenommen hatten.

Er wollte ihn loswerden.

Schon bald darauf starb er an einen zu hohen Blutverlust in einer Vollmondnacht. Dieses schreckliche Ereignis öffnete meiner Mutter die Augen. Endlich hatte sie erkannt, dass der junge Mann, in dessen Augen sie immer nur das Gute gesehen haben wollte, böse war. Die Leute vom Ministerium kamen in der Nacht, nachdem mein Vater beerdigt worden war. Sie holten ihn, während er sich wehrte, mit Händen und Füssen und mit Kratzen und Beißen.

Als ich dann am Morgen aufgewacht bin, dachte ich es wäre so gut wie vorbei. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass es immer noch Hogwarts gab. Als ich zurückkehrte, musste ich leider feststellen, dass er nicht wie erhofft der Schule verwiesen worden war. So gut es ging, ging ich ihm aus dem Weg. Es kam wie es kommen musste.

Eines Abends war ich mit ihm allein. Dreckig hatte er mich angegrinst, die Nase roch nach meinen Fleisch. "Irgendwann kriege ich dich John Lupin. Auch wenn es nur das ist was von dir übrig ist." Seine Worte klangen ernst hart und entschlossen und auch sehr drohend. Eigentlich hätte ich in so einen Moment wie diesen, das Weite gesucht. Doch dann sammelte ich all meinen Mut und setzte mich zum ersten Mal zu Wehr. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie sich seine Augen vor Überraschung geweitet haben. Den Tonfall der voller Selbstbewusstsein und Abneigung aus meiner Stimme zu vernehmen war, hatte er sicher als Letztes erwartet.

"Du bist erbärmlich ein Nichts und ein Niemand. Du bist nur dazu da um Befehle Tom Riddle auszuführen."

Als ich endete öffnete er seinen Mund, seine Augen fixierten irre mein Gesicht. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Damals hatte ich ihn belustigt angelächelt. Nie hatte ich gedacht, dass er seine Drohung war machen würde.

Kurz darauf machten wir unseren Abschluss und verloren uns aus den Augen. Nach Hogwarts lernte ich eine wundervolle Frau kennen. Von Anfang an war mir klar, dass ich sie wollte. Maria war die Liebe meines Lebens. Schon sehr bald gingen wir den Bund der Ehe ein.

Und dann nach etlichen Jahren gebar sie mir einen Sohn. Remus John Lupin war unser ganzer Stolz, unser Liebstes, unser Sonnenschein. Wir wohnten auf dem Land. Ein großer schöner Wald umschloss unser Haus. Seit Remus laufen konnte hatte er es geliebt, dort zu spielen. Mit Freunden aber am liebsten allein. Maria, die sich nach unserer Heirat nur noch den Pflichten als Hausfrau gewidmet hatte, war in großer Sorge um unseren einziges Kind, wenn er im Wald herumtollte. Deshalb hatte sie immer ein gutes Auge auf ihn gehabt.

Ich arbeitete derweil als Auror im Ministerium, in einer sehr hohen Position, in der ich nach langer Zeit, erfuhr was aus Fenrir geworden war. Angeblich war er in den Untergrund abgetaucht zu seinem Gleichen. Gerüchten zu Folge hatte er sich dort einen Namen gemacht.

Zum König der Werwölfe sei er aufgestiegen, hieß es. Aus sicheren Quellen erfuhr ich dann noch, dass er einem gewissen Lord Voldemort diente. Meine Aufgabe wurde es schließlich ihn zu verhaften und nach Askaban zu bringen.

Doch ich zog es vor die Aufgabe der unterqualifizierten und unerfahrenen Eileen Snape zu geben. Sie war sofort hin und weg als ich ihr den Job gab. Nach der überstürzten Begeisterung fragte sie mich, warum ich ausgerechnet sie für eine so schwere Mission auserkoren hatte. Denn wir standen uns nicht sonderlich nah. Im Gegenteil sie hasste mich. Eine Tatsache die ich doch hätte bedenken müssen. Sonst wäre es sicher nicht zu dem Abend gekommen, der das Leben von Remus, mir und Maria für immer verändern sollte...

An jenem Abend fanden wir unseren geliebten Sohn im Wald. Blutend und nach Luft ringend. Er lag unter einem großem Baum, seinen Lieblingsplatz. Er zitterte ganz heftig. Sein Hemd war zerrissen und eine große Wunde zierte deutlich seinen Arm.

Als ich sie näher betrachtete sah ich, dass sie die Form von einen F hatte und ich wusste sofort wer es getan haben musste. Schützend legten wir die Arme um seinen kleinen Körper. Er heulte leise in unsere Arme. Nur mit Mühe schafften wir es ihn zu beruhigen und ihn nach St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries zu bringen.

Dort blieb er einige Tage. Wir nannten Remus den Namen, Fenrir Greyback. Er sagte uns, dass er Mitleid für ihn empfinde. Er hatte sich doch sicher nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, dachte Remus. Doch ich wusste es besser und irgendwann würde er die Wahrheit erfahren, über das was Geschehen ist, erfahren. Gezielt hatte Fenrir ihn angegriffen.

_"Irgendwann kriege ich dich John Lupin. Auch wenn es nur das ist, was von dir übrig ist."_

Er hatte seine Drohung also war gemacht. Man sagte uns, dass es keine Heilung für unseren Sohn gab und dass er nie wirklich normal leben könnte. Das einzige was wir tun konnten, war dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass niemand erfuhr was Remus war.

Wir dachten, dass er so blieb wie immer. Jedoch zog er sich immer mehr zurück. Freundschaften wollte er nicht bilden und er verdrängte sogar die Tatsache, dass er jemals jemanden zum Spielen gehabt hatte. Im Wald hielt er sich nicht mehr auf. Meist sah er Maria bei den Hausarbeiten zu oder spielte ein Spiel mit ihr. Um dann anschließend ein Buch zu lesen. Mein Herz tat mir weh wenn ich ihn seine großen traurigen Augen blickte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit mir Dad." Hatte er gesagt als er elf Jahre alt geworden war und ich ihn sagte, dass er wahrscheinlich nie nach Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen würde.

"Es ist nicht schlimm wenn ich nicht dahin komme. Ich wäre sowieso eine große Gefahr für meine Mitschüler." Dann wurde Albus Dumbeldore Schuleiter. Ein Glück. Jedes Kind wusste, dass der freundliche alte Mann meist ungewöhnliche und wahnsinnige Entscheidungen traf.

Nach einem langem und intensiven Gespräch mit ihm, habe ich meinen Sohn erleichternd lächelnd in den Arm genommen und gesagt: "Jetzt wird alles wieder Besser." Und das wurde es auch.

Rasch fand er drei sehr gute Freunde. James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew. Remus blühte auf. Von nun an war er wieder aufgeweckt und fröhlich. In seinem zweiten Jahr erfuhren seine Freunde, sogar was er war und sie verstoßen ihn nicht. Von da an fühlte er sich wirklich normal, denke ich als Vater.

Ende

**

* * *

**Disclamer: Alles gehört JK ... bla... bla...

Ein Review?


End file.
